1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to a socket and a semiconductor device provided with the socket.
2. Related Art
Sockets to be used for electrically connecting a connection subject to a mounting board or the like are known. FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a related-art socket. As shown in FIG. 1, a socket 200 has a housing 201 which is formed by resin mold and conductive connection terminals 202 which are high in springness.
Plural through-holes 201x are formed through the housing 201 at a prescribed pitch. Each connection terminal 201 has contact portions 215 and 216 and a spring portion 217 which constitute an integral member, and is fixed to the wall of the associated through-hole 201x. The contact portion 215 is located above the upper surface of the housing 201 and the contact portion 216 is exposed in the lower surface of the housing 201.
The contact portions 216 are electrically connected to a mounting board 209 such as a mother board via respective solder balls 208. When a connection subject 205 (e.g., a wiring board or a semiconductor package) having pads 206 is pushed toward the housing 201, the contact portions 215 are brought into contact with the respective pads 206. As a result, the connection subject 205 is electrically connected to the connection terminals 202. That is, the connection subject 205 is electrically connected to the mounting board 209 such as a mother board via the connection terminals 202. (see U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,486, for example.)
Incidentally, in recent years, connection subjects 205 such as semiconductor packages have been increasing in operation speed and power consumption. As a result, a problem has arisen that a connection subject 205 such as a semiconductor package generates much heat, which is transmitted to the connection terminals 202 to make their temperatures high. The temperature of a connection subject 205 such as a semiconductor package may become as high as 100° C. If resulting heat is transmitted to the connection terminals 202, the reliability of the connections between the contact portions 216 and the solder balls 208 may be lowered.
In the configuration shown in FIG. 1, since each connection terminal 202 is fixed to the wall of the associated through-hole 201x of the housing 201, an air flow does not tend to be formed around each connection terminal 202. This results in a problem that heat dissipation is inefficient when the temperature of each connection terminal 202 is made high.